To Know Thy Enemy
by ForwardRetreat
Summary: War is about to change the lives of everyone, will naruto and the others be able to protect their beloved village or will they fall to the enemy and who exactly is their enemy? Is it themselves or a long-lost team mate.


So this is my second attempt at making a fan fiction story for Naruto. I do not own naruto although I seriously wish I did. Anyways Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism are encouraged I like to know what you think so don't be shy KYAAAA!

* * *

It has been told that whenever darkness starts to consume all that is good that light will appear and push the darkness back. When the world is in despair one ninja will rise above all and sacrifice him self for the greater good...because to be Ninja is to be alone.

* * *

It all started with the Kyubbi being released into the village, only one man and one man alone could prevent the destruction of the world. The 4th Hokage made his decision...and sealed

the fate of not only his son's life but his as well. He began to act quickly for he was running out of time and chakra. This final jutsu would not only complete the seal but be his last

moments with his precious son. He slowly kissed his sons forehead and said "we will meet again Naruto, I've made sure of it...my boy make me proud" He backed away from his son and

slammed his hands into the earth, light rose from the ground and the world was blinded with light.

**-13 years later-**

Naruto was sleeping on his bed with a ramen cup cuddled up into his arms. Drool was slowly dropping from his mouth until a knock was heard at the door.

"Naruto, your going to be late, wouldn't want to miss the day where you get assigned to your team would ya?" Naruto's eyes went wide as he instantly rose up from his bed and thought

to himself _baka your going to be late, how are you ever going to become hokage if you don't get a team. _He put on his orange jacket and booked it for the school knowing that he would be

late if he didn't hurry. As he ran down the street almost knocking into a lady he thought of this moment. All the kids would be graduating and showing there parents there new teams and

hiatai-ite while he stood sitting on a swing by himself because no one liked him. He was the outcast of the land and there wasn't a moment where he didn't feel eyes always on him.

Although there was the hokage who always seemed to be watching out for him... and his sensei's but sometime he wished that he had a friend or someone he could confine in. He had

hoped that with his new team.. .He could have that family he always yearned for. He walked into class to see several people he recognized. Sasuke Uchiha, his rival... also someone he

secretly looked up to. Sakura Haruno, the beautiful girl who never paid any attention to him, but for some reason he couldn't help but bother her. There were others who he saw such as

Ino,Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba. His sensei had congratulated them on graduating and that he wished them the best of luck, he slowly started to announce the teams and there new

teachers. Iruka went on until he announced "team seven will consist of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha there sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be.." Naruto

was excited he was finally going to get to talk to sakura.. he slowly started walking up to her until she held out her hand. "Naruto i swear to god, come any closer to Sasuke and ill put my

fist through your face!!!!". Sakura was just like all those love sick girls always falling in love with a guy who just was not interested in any of them. Even though they were three

completely different people, they grew to eventually care for each other. They faced extremely hard tasks but through out it all they started to develop a bond, a bond that was strong.

Naruto had never felt like this before... he finally had a family.. people who would look out for him. It seems as if the whole in his heart was slowly disappearing. Little did naruto know

that he was completely wrong. It was around the time when Chunin exams where taking place where things slowly started to go wrong, first when Sasuke got bit from Orochimaru the

team slowly started to drift, Sasuke was taken by Kakashi to train and Naruto was ponded off to Jiraiya or 'pervy-sage' as naruto liked to call him. Eventually, it all lead to the attack of

Konoha and Sasuke leaving the village to become stronger. The day Sasuke left the village was the day Naruto's heart that glowed so brightly slowly started to fade. Sakura had always

hated herself because of that day.. the day she tried to stop him from leaving and failed. Ever since then.. both Naruto and Sakura have been training and waiting for the day there team

mate will come back to Konoha.

**-4 years later-**

"Fox.. he is getting away" spoke the figure in black with a mask that had a cougar imprint on it.

"Don't worry" his voice in a low tone "He won't get very far" putting his hands together forming hand seals ten clones went after the criminal. The other figure in black came from behind

and started updating the other two "That man was from sound, their hide-out is located near by.. the only reason he was even near us was because he was spying on us. He must not

get back to sound .. bring him back preferably alive but if we have to ... dead...those are the orders from the hokage how troublesome" Both of the Anbu nodded their heads in

agreement. Within 5 minutes they had the poor sound shinobi unconscious and bloodied up. The three Anbu members headed back to the hokage tower where they were to report the

details of there mission. The Hokage was sitting in his Chair looking over mission reports as his eyes slowly came over one team. He was proud to say that he had changed team seven

forever... even though he was hokage for only 5 months.. he had created a power house team. If anyone dared to take konoha they would feel the wrath of him. Although he did have to

get his hands dirty, Tsnuade in a coma wasn't the easiest thing to accomplish but he did it. If it wasn't for that stubborn woman Shizune, he would have completely gotten rid of her.. but

she made him sign a protective seal.. that no harm could be done to her or else the doer would drop dead. And he still had that dam apprentice who was still as cold as ice to him, but

none-the less one of the top ninjas he had. Danzou's plan had started to take place.. in a few days he would announce that Sound was creating an army meant for one purpose; to

destroy every single person in konoha. He would start the 4th Ninja war and in the end everyone would look for a saviour and he would be the one they look to. He was temporarily

stopped from his thoughts when someone had knocked on his door. "Come in.." he spoke loud and clear. His power house team was standing before him with a bloodied ninja.. lying on

the floor. "He was spying on us.. we thought you would like to deal with him". His mind was flowing with ideas of what he could do to this pathetic excuse for a shinobi.. until he spoke

with authority that rung throughout the halls " Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru take him to the interrogation unit and make sure you find out what the hell he was doing in our LANDS and

how long he has been spying on us.. in the end ... kill him—that is all". Sakura nodded walked off while Nara picked up the body.. and lightly shoved naruto . " don't let him get to

you...Naruto.." . Naruto took two seconds to stare into the man they called 'hokage' and walked off. It had been a year since he spotted his long lost team mate.. the last encounter with

him.. he had almost died. Naruto was lying on the cold wet floor, Sasuke had defeated him..naruto looked into Sasuke eyes and told him ' finish me off Sasuke... kill me.. if i can't save

you.. what good do i have in this place..'. Sasuke eyes widened a little bit.. could he really do it.. could he kill his best friend....? He was so exhausted from the battle that he could only

drop to his knees and whisper " thank you naruto, but i am pass saving.... i wont kill you.. so go home... or else i will have to.. please... just go' with that said he picked himself up..slowly

and walked away in the rain. Ever since then Naruto trained hard he had made it into ANBU and vowed to himself that the day he finds Sasuke again.. he would convince him to come

home.. or he would die fighting him. Naruto realized he had changed .. he was more calm and tactical like Nara.. but he was still the same naruto who worried for his team mate....sakura.

Sakura was ice cold.. he didn't even know how she became this way he suppose it started after he left on his trip. When he came back.. her eyes where not the sparkly green they use to

be and her hair was long, she no longer was the weak one. Naruto was proud of her.. she had transformed herself into one tough cookie, but he sometimes missed the old sakura who

would beat him over the head with her chakra powered fist. When he asked her what had happened since he left.. she told him that Konoha had changed and that her Shishou was in a

coma and that Danzou was now the new Hokage..the thought of him made her hands clench together. Something had happened between him and sakura.. and Naruto was determined to find out.

Sakura was coming back from a shift from the hospital, _today was a bad day, to many injured and so little help _she thought. Her apartment was only twenty minutes walk; whenever she walked home all her memories would start replaying themselves.

**FlashBack**  
"SHISHOU... wake up.. please.... what's going on.." she felt a presence approaching her.. Danzou was about to put his hand on her shoulders when she flinched and said " don't touch

me". "Now now sakura.. you need to stop crying and start becoming stronger.. it's because of all your feelings that your not as strong as you could be. Your a burden on your teams..and

a disgrace to konoha shinobi.. become stronger and maybe you'll get to see that traitor of a team mate, that is if he doesn't come after konoha first, he is planning a huge attack sakura..

what will you do when you have to choose between your village and a traitor.. ". Sakura eyes widened, she at first was angry but feared that what Danzou has said may be truthful.

She spoke calm yet firmly " I will become stronger Danzou i assure you that... and when the time comes.. i shall deal with Sasuke myself, he will not inflict damage to konoha as i will stop

him, you have my word as a shinobi". "yes well lets hope your word of a shinobi is more than your other team mates... *chuckle* there will be great consequences sakura if he isn't dealt

with after all your the one who let him get away...." he then walked away in the darkness.... and left sakura with that excruciating memory. Ever since that day she had trained hard.. all

she was train and work and whenever her old team mates popped into her head she forced herself 10x harder. Every day she would come home with blood on her shirt from training.

Danzou had never trusted sakura because she was the former hokage apprentice.. her loyalty remained with her teacher, so Danzou had her followed 24/7. This bothered sakura

beyond belief so one day she decided to finally approach her followers. " I can see you.. if tend to just sit and watch.. why don't you spar with me.." they stood there silently. " no.. okay

well then ill just have to convince you to fight me" she ran at them with the intent to kill. Suddenly she was down on all floors with 20 men holding her down. The next day she woke up

to darkness... she assumed she had been arrested and locked away. _I guess that is what I get for attacking the hokage's rats, serves them right for following me around!_ A noise of a door

opening and footsteps caught her attention. It was Nara who had a visitors pass. "Sakura.. what have you gotten yourself into now.." he shook his head. She muttered " it's nothing..

that i can't handle..." he spoke again more firmly.. "Naruto asked me to look out for while he was gone..he would be heart broken to see you in here...sakura something big is coming and

im trying to find out what it is.. i need your help.. but your useless to me locked up in here. Behave and ill see if i can get you out of here." She smiled and he smirked " fine Nara, get me

out quick" she laughed. "pfff easier said then done woman.. so troublesome" he walked off when another figure came into her view but did not enter her cell. "Sakura.. attacking my

men... not the wisest thing to do.. i could have you killed... you know that.." Sakura rolled her eyes..like she cared for her own life. It was when he spoke the next words that she actually

felt fear.." or perhaps maybe we should make naruto pay for your mistakes... or perhaps your other friends.. I'm sure I've got something on all of them to have them locked up for life. I

can see that you don't want that to happen.. so lets say we come to a little agreement..."

_THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER and WOW WAS IT A BOOGER TO WRITE.. i know there is probably a bazillion mistakes because i was not using word but this note pad thing.. but oh well.. _

_let me know what you think about the plot and if you have any suggestions id be more than happy to hear from ya!_

**-Addy**


End file.
